


Sunday Morning

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to seduce me, woman?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **fiftysomething** universe, Hotch and Emily after the BAU.

“Wake up honey.” Emily gently kissed the lips of her sleeping husband.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Hotch opened his eyes, started to sit up, but her gentle hand pushed him back.“Is it raining?”

 

“Yes.Close your eyes.”

 

“Why do you want me to wake up but close my eyes?” he asked, doing as she said.  
  


“Don’t be difficult, Aaron.”

 

“Yes ma'am.Wait, what time is it?Why is the house so quiet?Have we sold the children?”

 

“It’s Sunday.” Emily replied laughing.“Bree is gone until this evening, Alex is at Derek’s with CeCe; we only have the boys.”

 

“We could stay in bed in all day.” Hotch pulled her close, kissing her again.

 

“I doubt it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They will laugh at us.”

 

“That’s true.Why aren’t we sleeping?”

 

“I just wanted to wake up early, before anything invaded our world, and I wanted to tell you that I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby.I love you yesterday, today, tomorrow, and every day after.”

 

“You're so sweet.” Emily cuddled close to him under their blankets.

 

“I know this past month has not been the best one for you.It’s alright if you want to…”

 

“No.”

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

 

“You were going to say it’s OK to cry, but I really am OK.Seriously.”

 

“Your father died and then hardly a week later we thought we lost Dylan.I know the stress that put on you.”

 

“Yeah.” Emily didn’t have a chance to cry at the loss of her father.Tears had always been hard for her but there wasn’t much room to breathe.She had to help with the funeral arrangements, look after her grieving stepmother, her mother, her sister, her children, and her husband.Then Dylan was lost at the cornfield and Emily found she could not stop crying.She purged everything in those few awful hours and had come out on the other side.Her son was safe, her father in a better place, and all the boxes in her mind were intact and working as they always were.Maybe tears would come again, the holidays were a likely time, but for now, she was pressing along.Her strength was not false, just a default position.“I'm fine Aaron; you know that I would tell you if I wasn’t.”

 

Hotch nodded, kissing her again.They changed position on the bed, Emily smiling as she slid her arms around his neck.He stroked her face as he moved her nightgown off her shoulders, down her breasts, and to her waist.

 

“I want to take you away from all of this.” He whispered, kissing her neck and shoulders.

 

“Where do you propose we go?”

 

“Wherever your heart desires, baby.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“South Carolina.I want to stay in an inn, walk down tree-lined streets holding hands and not thinking about anything but each other.We can sleep in everyday and leave Washington in Washington.”

 

“OK so today is the 30th that means tomorrow is my birthday.”

 

“Really?” Emily giggled.

 

“What?”

 

“Tomorrow is Halloween Hotch; there are 31 days in October.”

 

“Oh, right. 30 days has September…”

 

“April, June, and November.All the rest have 31.”

 

“I knew that.”

 

Emily laughed and her husband kissed her laughter.She sighed, wrapping her legs around him.

 

“So Tuesday is my birthday.We’ll finish this week out and then next week we will leave.”

 

“Just go?What about the kids?We can't disappear for a week, no matter how wonderful that sounds.”

 

“See, I'm thinking ahead.I am a very smart guy.”

 

“Who forgot about Halloween.”

 

“Woman, I make one mistake…”

 

They laughed as Hotch shifted his weight on top of her.Emily pushed his pajama pants off his waist and hips.She could feel his morning erection press into the satin of her nightgown.He moved the nightgown up, bunching it at her waist.Emily pulled it off completely.

 

“We will leave on Thursday, November 4th and come back the next Tuesday.It’s just a long weekend.We need this…you want it.”

 

“Mmm, I want it.What about the kids and school?”

 

“Nat will look after the kids.If we leave on Thursday evening then they will only have Friday, Monday and Tuesday.She said she would help if we wanted to take some time away.”

 

Emily knew her stepmother loved to help but she hated to ask.Natalie did have her own life, which she had thrust herself into trying to move past the death of her beloved husband.Still she had told Emily that her grandkids were what kept her going.They would probably have a blast with Natty.

 

“I’ll talk to her today.” Emily replied.“I don’t just want to assume.We’re giving her short notice.”

 

“We’ll talk to her together.” Hotch kissed her.“But right now, I think I might want to stop talking.”

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

Hotch just grinned, moving down to kiss her breasts.He missed her piercings.She removed the belly ring when she was pregnant with Bree and while the nipple ring survived that pregnancy, it could not survive Dylan and Alex.Emily had considered getting it redone, she liked it and so did her husband.In the end, she decided it was time to say goodbye to that part of her life.He never told her that the decision disappointed him.Hotch lived with it but it was a sad goodbye.

 

He loved the way Emily arched her back.She ran her fingers through his thick hair, more grey than black now and thrust her body against his.The little shiver, the way she whispered his name, it always made him feel so good.

 

“C'mere, Mr. Deputy Director.” She pulled him back up, kissing him hard on the mouth.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me, woman?” he asked, laughing as he was finally able to push his pajama pants off his ankles.

 

“I don’t think I have to try very hard.”

 

“Hard.”

 

Emily laughed, gently hitting his chest.

 

“You are…” she gasped as he entered her, lifting her hips to feel him deeper.

 

“I'm what?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Me too.” 

 

Hotch thrust and she gripped him tighter.They began to move together on the mattress, quickly finding a rhythm to the dance they had done for quite a long time.It was familiar, comfortable, but never boring.

 

“Oh Emily.” He buried his face in the crook of her neck, working slow long strokes.

 

They both ignored the knock on the door. _No, no, no_ , Hotch’s mind cried. _Not now, please not now_.

 

“Is the house on fire?” he called out.

 

“No.” the voice of his nine-year-old son replied.

 

“Are any bones broken?” Hotch struggled to maintain concentration on his wife and his conversation.He had cultivated it well over the years but one thing that sucked about getting older was sometimes your body did not work the way you wanted it too.

 

Emily tried to be quiet but she whimpered when he hit the right spot.

 

“I'm fine and I'm going away.” Dylan said.

 

“Thank you.” both his parents said in unison.

 

“We’re never going to live that down.” Hotch muttered, trying not to laugh and come too quickly.

 

“I don’t care.I'm too close to care.”

 

His hand found her clit, timing the movements of his fingers with his thrusts.Emily’s eyes squeezed shut and she cried out his name.Hotch lurched forward and they shared a powerful climax.

 

“Open your eyes Emily.” 

 

She did, smiling at him as she caressed his face.

 

“When we go away, no one will knock at the door.” He said.

 

“Why is he up so early?”

 

“Radar.” 

 

“Stop.” she kissed him and Hotch moved back onto the mattress.

 

They held hands, listening to the sound of the rain beating on their window.It was then Hotch remembered about the remnants of what was once Tropical Storm Nathan.This weather could last into tomorrow.Now he really didn’t want to leave his bedroom.It was the perfect day to pretend the world outside did not exist.Emily turned on her side and he spooned behind her.

 

“I'm going to call that an early birthday gift.” He kissed the nape of her neck.

 

“What did you call it yesterday afternoon and what will you call it tomorrow?” she asked.

 

“Tomorrow it will be a treat; yesterday afternoon it was awesome.”

 

She laughed, kissing his hand.His strong heartbeat on her back soothed Emily.Just being close to him, all these years later, made her feel secure.She hated when they were apart and knew Hotch felt the same.JJ always joked about them being codependent.They scoffed at the term but there was something.Hotch was more than her husband…he was her best friend in the whole world.

 

It wasn’t always flowers, romance, and sexy mornings.Half the time they were exhausted from working, the kids; real life insanity.But they always cuddled at night and talked.They never failed to have Saturday brunch together, out on the deck when it was warm and up in bed during the cold months.She gave him a back massage every Wednesday evening and he helped her grade papers during the busy times.There were the cute text messages they sent during the day to one another; Hotch saved the adorable ones on his iPhone.His current favorite was ‘ _I_ _just saw a cocker spaniel with your eyes.Love you much, Em_.’

 

“Should I check on Dylan?” Hotch asked.

 

“He said he was fine.I want to sleep and I don’t want to sleep alone.” She held him closer.

 

“You know I hate to ever have to leave you in this bed, Mrs. Hotchner.”

 

“So don’t.”

 

“Mmm, yes ma'am.Another hour will be quite nice.”Hotch curled his body around hers and they fell asleep together.

 

***

                                                                                                                           


End file.
